New companion
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: A new ally joins up with Kagome and the others on their quest. Who much to Miroku's annoyance has taken an interest in the lecherous monk and his activities. Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon.

"Whoa," The black haired schoolgirl said looking on as she saw a strange creature kneeling at the lake. "What is that?" Kagome said looking on at it.

"What are you talking about?" The half dog demon grumbled and Kagome grabbed him by his head and forced Inuyasha to look. "Huh?"

Kagome and the others were taking a break to rest when Kagome after eating lunch had spotted something nearby at the lake. For all she knew it had been there the entire time and she hadn't noticed it. Good thing she hadn't decided she wanted to bathe.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked as she came forward as well with Miroku and Shippo.

"That." She said pointing and the group saw a small creature that had its back to them.

It was a bit taller than Shippo and looked amphibian in its design. Its skin was blue and it had two white stripes and one black stripe across its midsection. It had black feet and its hands were black except for one finger which was orange. Its eyes were yellow with two small dots. Two sacs were on its cheeks and they occasionally inflated.

Looking on at it Inuyasha scoffed. "It's just a demon." He said dismissing it.

"I agree with Inuyasha, it has the appearance of one, but smaller than most amphibian demons I've encountered." Sango said agreeing with him.

"You are quite well versed in your knowledge of demons Sango my dear." Miroku said and his hand started to wander.

"Don't even think about it." Sango warned him not even looking at him. She had knew fully well what he was going to do.

"Hmmm." Kagome pondered looking on at it. If it had noticed them he didn't show any signs of doing so. Could it just be like that and once they let down their guard attack them. She had seen demons appear small and helpless only to transform into bigger more monstrous forms. "Shippo." She said to the Fox Kit. "Go up to it and ask it what it is."

"Huh? Why me?" Shippo protested.

"Don't worry, we're right behind you and we'll be there if anything happens." She told him.

"Get over there or I'll kick you over there." Inuyasha ordered them which Kagome frowned at.

"Fine." Shippo grumbled and cautiously walked over to it and stood beside it looking into the water. "Hiya! I'm Shippo! What's your name?" He asked him with a smile.

"Croagunk." The creature said not turning to look back at Shippo as it stared at its reflection.

"Croagunk?" Shippo repeated as he looked on as it seemed enamored of its reflection in the water. "Where you from? You got any friends?"

"Croa…gunk." The amphibian responded slowly and Shippo looked at him confused.

"Is Croagunk all you can say?"

"Gunkcroa."

"Boy I walked right into that one." Shippo said dryly and for a moment thought he heard him chuckle. Croagunk continued to stare at his reflection in the water. Shippo looked on at him trying to understand it. It didn't seem dangerous.

"Are you waiting for someone? Or are you trying to catch some fish for a snack?" He asked him.

"Croagunk." The creature responded to him and inflated his sacs on his cheeks.

Shrugging his shoulders he walked back to the others and told them what its name was.

"Just forget it, we don't need to waste time." Inuyasha grumbled as he found the thing annoying with the way it repeated its name. "Let's go." He said.

"Alright then," Kagome said and turned to leave as well and was joined by the others.

As they started to walk Miroku's fingers started to trail near Sango's backside and quickly pinched it, that which did not go unnoticed by The Demon Hunter.

"PERVERT!" Sango shouted outloud ready to slap him.

"Croagunk!"

"AAHHH!" Miroku shouted in pain as before any of them knew what had happened the strange creature had dashed forward from the lake and hit Miroku in the stomach with his hand which was now glowing purple. The Monk fell to the ground reeling from the impact of its attack.

"Huh?" Sango said her hand still reeled back as she looked down and saw what had happened.

"That hurt…" Miroku wailed in pain as he had no chance to brace himself for what happened.

Kagome looked down at the strange creature who's hand had turned back to normal looking over the dazed Monk. "Wow, that was fast." She said in surprise. Not even Inuyasha when Ramen was ready was that quick.

"What'd he do?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes at him in suspicion.

Sango kneeled down and examined Miroku. "Looks like he hit him with some type of poison, a type that temporarily immobilizes whoever it hits. He'll be fine in few minutes." She explained to him and looked back at Croagunk who stared wordlessly back at her.

"Oh brother," Inuyasha grumbled and picked Miroku up. "C'mon let's not waste anymore time." He said in irritation as he helped him walk.

An hour later the group was walking and Miroku was walking under his own power the poison having worn off. Sango couldn't help but smile at what had happened to him. Inuyasha sniffed the air as they were going and told them to stop. ""What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome said reaching towards her bow.

"We're being followed." He said a frown on his face and turned and looked back behind them and the group all saw Croagunk approaching them as apparently he had been following them for quite some time.

"Croagunk?" Kagome said in confusion surprised he was. She walked towards him staring at him. "Do we have something you want?" She asked him a bit suspicious if he was after The Shards. Croagunk wordlessly shook his head at her and tilted its head to stare at Miroku.

"What it's problem?" He asked frowning at it.

"He's not after the shards, and he doesn't have any other." Kagome called back. "I guess he's just interested in you for some reason."

"Beat it!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "Scram before I cut you in two." He said reaching towards his sword threateningly.

"Inuyasha don't be so mean! He hasn't done anything to us." Kagome snapped at him. She reached towards her back on her back and pulled out a piece of chocolate candy she had gotten back home. "Here." She said with a smile. Croagunk's eyes lit up and taking it took it and began to munch on it. "He was just hungry that's all." She said and walked back to the others.

The group left leaving Croagunk there. After finishing it Croagunk raised his head up and noticed they was gone.

"Welcome, can I interest you?" The woman at the Inn later that day said to the group.

"Yes you can," Miroku said with a smile taking her hands in his causing her to blush and the others to facepalm. "Perhaps you and I can have a room all to ourselves and we can discuss our-"

"Croagunk!" A voice shouted and Miroku was jabbed in the back by Croagunk who had appeared much to their surprise. Miroku fell to the floor in pain.

"He's back again!" Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance. Croagunk paid him no attention and instead dragged the stunned Miroku away from the lady.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said sweating a bit.

The next day Miroku was visiting an elderly man's house while they was at the village. An elderly man with many attractive daughters he noted. "Yes my elderly friend, it would be best for me if I perform an exorcism here for your home. Demons have been known to take up residence in homes and attack in the dead of night." He said to him

"I have no money to give, we just barely get by. I couldn't pay you in anyway." The old man said to him.

"Don't worry." Miroku said with a smile barely hiding his lecherous intentions as he glanced over his daughters. "I can think of a reward, maybe your Daughters-"

"Croagunk!"

"Will be willing to carry me out." He said before collapsing as Croagunk got him again.

"Croa, Croa, Croa," The creature laughed as he dragged him away from the house while the old man and his daughters looked on confused at what had happened.

"Go away! Shoo!" Miroku shouted at Croagunk who absently eat a bowl of ramen later that night that Kagome had given him. "Bother someone else, leave me alone!" He yelled at him. "Don't make you suck you up!" He warned reaching towards his hand.

"I'm actually enjoying our new companion." Sango said with a smirk as she watched on with Kagome who snickered.

"How can I extend my family line if this thing keeps on hitting me?" Miroku yelled at them pointing at the blue creature.

"Maybe the gods are punishing you for going against your vows as a monk." Sango suggested to him.

"Very funny." He said and glared back at Croagunk who silently inflated his sacs.

And so with their new companion Croagunk who was skillful in battle with its surprising strength and poison it would go on like this…

"What a beauty of the realm!" Miroku said clutching the hands of a traveling Princess they had encountered. "Meeting you is like a dream come true!"

"Croagunk!"

"That which has turned into a nightmare…" He weakly said as he got hit in the back by Croagunk's Poison Jab and collapsed.

"You think he'd develop an immunity to it by now." Kagome said with a laugh as the others looked on

And like this…

"I think you for defeating the tiger demon which has plagued my village for so long." A woman thanked the group.

"No problem my fair maiden." Miroku said with a smile to her and approached her. "If you ever need assistance just whisper my name and I shall-" He then felt a sharp blow in his abdomen as Croagunk had appeared in between them and hit him with it.

"Oh c'mon! You didn't say your name! Warn me!" He wailed in pain as Croagunk didn't even say his name this time before he fell down.

And occasionally like this…

"Would you like to bear my children?" Miroku asked the merchant woman. Behind him Croagunk appeared and raised his glowing hand.

"Yes I would!" She responded with a smile.

"Huh?!" Miroku said in surprise. Croagunk also stopped what he was doing before he hit him

"I can tell our children will be most beautiful. Let's get hitched!"

Miroku stumbled over his words not sure what to do or so while Croagunk stared at his hand wondering which one he should hit.

And it went on like that for some time, Miroku would flirt with a woman only to get cockblocked by Croagunk and dragged off. It soon became a daily routine for it to happen and the others had gotten used to it but Sango lamented the fact that she didn't get to tone her muscles due to not getting to beat him up anymore.

"Sweet Maiden." Miroku said to a Priestess in training one day. "I am a Holy Monk of the cloth like yourself, and it would fill me and the gods with absolute joy if you would-wait a second, nothing's happened." He said as by now Croagunk would've hit him. He turned around but didn't see him anywhere.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked him.

"Um, I'll get back to you." He said and turned and ran off. "Croagunk? Where are you?" He called out to it but didn't get a response. "Where'd he go?" He asked outloud.

"Croagunk!" A voice called out and his eyes widened as it sounded in pain. He rushed forward and soon saw what was going on. Croagunk was in battle with a vulture like demon and was losing as marks were on its body from its talons. At a disadvantage against the flying beast.

The Vulture rose up above and dived down at it looking to tear it to shreds. Croagunk with its wounds couldn't move in time to avoid it.

Thinking quick Miroku got out a charm and chanting words waved his staff and a barrier protected Croagunk as the Vulture slammed into it knocking it backwards and stunning it as the Holy spell hurt it. Croagunk seeing his chance leapt up and delivered a hard blow to its neck.

A boomerang appeared and cut through The Vulture killing it and Sango caught it as it returned to her. "Are you okay?" She asked the two. "That demon had been preying on this part of the land for some time." She said to the group. "Many people had been killed and eaten by it."

"I see, and Croagunk must've known it and tried to stop it from attacking others." Miroku noted looking on at the wounded Croagunk. "He wanted to stop it from hurting others anymore."

"Croa…" Croagunk croaked in response.

"I think that's why he joined up with us." Sango theorized. "So he could find other violent demons and stop them."

"Maybe." He said and patted its head and Croagunk looked up at him a friendly look in his eyes which Miroku returned. Sango smiled looking on at them.

"Sango my dear," Miroku said looking at her with a lecherous smirk which she scowled off. "Perhaps you can take off part of your uniform and use them as bandages for Croagunk to use. He needs it more than you."

"Croagunk!" A Poison Jab hit him directly in the chest.

"Or maybe not." Miroku said before fainting.

A/N: That's it for this story. Review please.


End file.
